Eyes on me
by Realla Nights
Summary: S+S.... Something happens to Sakura that makes Tomoyo and Syaoran sad. Im not good at summeries. CHAPTER 3!Plz R+R
1. Eyes on me

Eyes On me  
  
  
  
By Holly Goddess Belldandy/Realla Nights  
  
  
  
Eyes on me is property to any final fantasy people that own Final Fantasy VIII and Faye Wong. CCS is not mine either. Yeah id like to own them both......but if I ever say I do.... pinch me coz I'm only dreaming.  
  
  
  
.. = Syaorans thoughts  
  
%..% = Sakura's thoughts  
  
*..* = Anyone else's thoughts.  
  
(..) = Me probably stating something stupid...... I'm not good at romantic stories  
  
  
  
I'm Holly Goddess Belldandy...... I am Realla Nights and this is my story! ^.~  
  
  
  
ATTENTION! READ THIS!: I advise you to download eyes on me (the final fantasy version) to get the full effect of this story.  
  
  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
  
Whenever said my words  
  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
  
  
Knowing that she's all right would be a world of help to me  
  
Syaoran sat in his bedroom. His mother had taken him away from the scene.  
  
&FLASHBACK&  
  
There were ambulance sirens heard. Tomoyo and Syaoran were being held back by their mothers. Sakura was on the floor. Unconscious. There were cuts on her knuckles. It was raining heavily. Syaoran was crying, kicking and screaming trying to get out of his mother's arms so he could see Sakura. Tomoyo was doing the  
  
same. Sakura had been hit by a car and her boyfriend and best friend had been thrown in hysterical cries and panic. Tomoyo had calmed down a bit but Syaoran being as stubborn as he was carried on. His tears merged with the rain on his face and water was flicking everywhere from his hair  
  
&End flash back&  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in" he said with no expression. It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Can I sit down?" she asked.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
" Well I ran into Touya this morning...a...and... he said well, that Sakura needs her f...friends to be with her.....he said he thought it would help her come to........"  
  
Syaoran was speechless.  
  
"Pinch me.." he finally said making Tomoyo confused.  
  
" Uh...Why?" She said.  
  
"I think I'm dreaming"  
  
............................................................................ .............  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo knocked on the door of the Kinomoto residence. Fujitaka answered.  
  
"Ah. Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun. Come in" Fujitaka said smiling.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo took their shoes off and ran upstairs. Tomoyo was happy to go in the room with all the beeping machines and everything to see her best friend. Whereas Syaoran was disturbed by it. It reminded him too much of a hospital. People died in hospitals.  
  
He got the courage to walk up to Sakura's bed. Tomoyo was talking to Sakura's unconscious body. Tomoyo was laughing and smiling. Something she hadnt done for two weeks.  
  
"Well Sakura, I'm going to get a drink so i'll leave you alone with Li- kun." Tomoyo said walking out the door.  
  
Syaoran sat down on a chair.  
  
"Although I'm happy to see you, I'm not happy to see you like this. Chiharu and Yamazaki have come home from their holiday in London because they were worried about you. Sadly, your dad and you brother are only letting me and Daidoji-san come and see you. Funny, huh? You'd think your brother would blame me considering I was with you when this 'accident' happened. "  
  
Syaoran took her hand and he smiled as he saw her mouth twitch then smooth into a smile.  
  
  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
  
  
Soon Syaoran and Tomoyo became more happy as they see Sakura recovering more each day. She had not yet woken up but they were still happy.  
  
My last night here for you  
  
Same old songs, just once more  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
  
  
One night Syaoran and Tomoyo were watching TV in Sakura's room when they heard a sound. They walked over the window and looked out to see what the sound was.  
  
"No you idiots over here" a soft, croaky voice said. They slowly turned around and when they saw Sakura awake they began jumping up and down. Once they had stopped rejoicing Tomoyo ran over to her friend and gave her a hug.  
  
  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
  
  
Sakura then sat up. Once she had sat up she opened her arms.  
  
What? Whats she doing? (AN: hehe final fantasy part where rinoa wants a hug!)  
  
"Well... don't I get a hug from you. Idiot. You're supposed to be my boyfriend and I don't get a hug." Sakura said  
  
Syaoran gave her a big hug. Tomoyo whipped her camera out. Even though Sakura had her eyes closed (AN: I close my eyes when I hug my boyfriend.) she knew Tomoyo had her camera out.  
  
"Tomoyo.!" She said still hugging Syaoran with her eyes closed.  
  
"Aw come on! It's only fair." Tomoyo said.  
  
  
  
Oh, did you ever know?  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stopped hugging.  
  
"I'm so over happy that you're all right." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well apart from going death from you and Tomoyo screaming yeah I'm fine." Sakura said laughing but only slightly coz it hurt.  
  
"You could hear that...eh..¬.¬"  
  
"Yeah. It was really strange. I could hear everything. but I was unconscious. I couldn't feel anything. I could hear you two screaming, ambulance sirens, people calling my name, your mums telling you to calm down and police radios."  
  
"Well we didn't exactly want you to die." Tomoyo said.  
  
"You two have no faith in me what so ever do you!?" Sakura said nudging Syaoran. Syaoran wouldn't stop smiling.  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo helped Sakura get back on her feet again (Literally :P ). They went out to the park everyday so Sakura could feel more better.  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
  
  
But one day in the park was a very special day. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were walking in the park.  
  
"*sniffing the air* The air smells great." Sakura said.  
  
"It smells like cherry blossoms as always." Tomoyo said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yeah but it smells so much nicer today."  
  
"I still say it smells the same."  
  
"What do you think Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran says nothing so Sakura waves her hand in front of his face. He stops walking but is still silent.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura says stopping as well.  
  
"Oh er nothing's WRONG." He says.  
  
  
  
So let me come to you  
  
Close as I wanted to be  
  
Close enough for me  
  
To feel your heart beating fast  
  
And stay there as I whisper  
  
  
  
  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
  
did you ever know  
  
1 That I had mine on you  
  
  
  
"Well why aren't you speaking then?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'm just thinking." Syaoran said  
  
"Is this a moment I should be taping?" Tomoyo said tapping her camera lightly.  
  
"Maybe." Syaoran says making Tomoyo's head shoot up.  
  
"Li-kun I thought you were going to wait till atleast two years."  
  
"Well I thought if I do it now I won't lose her." Syaoran whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok just wait till I put a new tape in my camera." Tomoyo says giggling.  
  
"What are you two being so secretive about?" Sakura says.  
  
"Er. it's not secretive. He was just saying that I need a new tape in my camera." Tomoyo says putting a new video in her camera.  
  
  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
  
did you ever know  
  
That I had mine on you  
  
  
  
Syaoran gets down on one knee.  
  
" Er. Syaoran-kun what are you doing? You'll get your trousers dirty. Tomoyo whats he doing. And why are you filming? Whats going on!?" Sakura says.  
  
"Sakura I know we haven't been boyfriend and girlfriend for very long but we've been good friends for a long time so I'd just like you to. turn around and look at that row of horses behind you!" Syaoran says.  
  
Sakura turns around.  
  
"Mar-ry me Sa-ku-ra-chan. OH MY GOD! AHH! I'd love to!" She yells turning around. Syaoran puts a pink diamond ring on her finger. Sakura brings her hand up to her face and starts to cry while Tomoyo helps Syaoran up off the ground.  
  
  
  
Darling, so share with me  
  
Your love if you have enough  
  
Your tears if you're holding back  
  
Or pain if that's what it is  
  
How can I let you know  
  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
  
Just reach me out then  
  
You will know that you're not dreaming  
  
  
  
Tomoyo turns her camera off. And immediately says:  
  
" I've got dibs on making the clothes!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan we're not getting married yet." Sakura said giggling.  
  
"Yeah but the year you have your wedding I'll get down to business making the costumes! And I have to be a bridesmaid."  
  
"Oh well I kind of planned on you filming the wedding Daidoji-san." Syaoran said.  
  
"I can do both!"  
  
  
  
Darling, so there you are  
  
With that look on your face  
  
As if you're never hurt  
  
As if you're never down  
  
Shall I be the one for you  
  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
  
If frown is shown then  
  
1.1 I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
  
  
:: 2 years later ::  
  
"You may kiss the bride." The vicar said.  
  
Tomoyo gets a close up of Sakura and Syaoran kissing. Sakura and Syaoran walk down the Isle with Tomoyo and Eriol (Sorry I havent mentioned him very much in the story.) behind them. Syaoran helps Sakura into the limosine, compliments to Tomoyo, and get in himself.  
  
" Wait a sec." Sakura says climbing over Syaoran.  
  
"Hey girls! Catch this!" Sakura says throwing the bouquet deliberately in Tomoyo's direction. There is a bit of a scramble but Tomoyo got the bouquet. She looked at them and noticed there was a note in the flowers. She read it.  
  
  
  
Haha I knew you'd get it. I hope you and Eriol-kun have a nice wedding but make sure we get invited!  
  
Love from Sakura.  
  
"That cheeky cow( she doesn't mean it nastily)." Tomoyo says to Eriol.  
  
"Why?" Eriol says confused.  
  
"Read this."  
  
Eriol reads it and smiles.  
  
  
  
Okay it's the end... please R+R. It would be really great if you could. Coz I havent written a fic in such a long time. 


	2. After the carnival

After the carnival  
  
  
  
Miss Reality Nights  
  
  
  
ohohohoho Im back! Bet you didnt expect another chapter to this story. It took me a while to get into my thick head how to place this story SO DONT YELL AT ME IF ITS CRAP! I have no idea how its gonna turn out!  
  
  
  
BY THE WAY FOR THOS OF YOU THAT NEEDED TO KNOW! the gang are 17. YES AND THEY GOT MARRIED! In england you can get married at that age so i put it like that so dont you dare yell at me :P  
  
anyway...  
  
  
  
Previously on Card captor Sakura (AN: I almost put escaflowne there)....  
  
Sakura was hit by a car in terrible tradgedy oh no... so anyway yeah we had lots of screaming and crying and ANGST! ANGST YEAH! anywaaaays Sakura finally woke up with a surprise. She got better then Syaoran asked her to marry him. She said yes and they got married. At the end of the wedding Tomoyo and Eriol decided to get married too.....tho this chapter has hardly anything to do with it....  
  
So it begins with....  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were in the airport after coming back from their honeymoon waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to come pick them up.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!" Tomoyo yelled jumping on Sakura.  
  
"Hey" Eriol said plainly but smiling.  
  
"I missed you so much!EEEEE!" Tomoyo said being peeled off Sakura by Eriol.  
  
"Hmmmm I think we'll end up going back to college and everyone will know we're married..." Syaoran said sighing.  
  
"ACTUALLY, I managed to keep Tomoyo 'entertained' so she didnt tell anyone." Eriol said smirking.  
  
"Im tiiiiiired! Can we go!?" Sakura said stamping her feet (AN: My mum laughs at me when i do this grrrr). Syaoran grabbed her and held her in his arms as they walked to the car.  
  
"When are you guys going back to college?" Eriol said concentrating on his driving.  
  
"Um in about a months time....we thought we'd take a rest while we can. We've got our leaving exams to do then." Syaoran said cause Sakura was sleeping.  
  
"So, how was the honeymoon?" Tomoyo said slyly.  
  
"It was ok but we were warn out alot of the time." Syaoran said.  
  
"DUDE! you got warn out! What were you doing?!" Eriol said almost laughing.  
  
"Id throw something at you but you're driving. So, when are you two getting hitched" Syaoran said smiling.  
  
"In about 8 months" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Yeah and its costing me a fortune" Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol you can stop here." Syaoran said.  
  
"But I thought you were gonna go to Sakura-chan's first?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"She's too tired." Syaoran said opening the car door.  
  
"We'll help bring your stuff in."  
  
After not having to climb endless amounts of stairs and using the lift(AN: ELEVATOR! WOTEVA!) they reached Syaoran and Sakura's apartment. Syaoran laid Sakura on the sofa and took the baggage from Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Well goodnight you two." Syaoran said.  
  
"G'night!" Eriol and Tomoyo said tickling eachother then running down the corridor leaving Syaoran with a weirded out look on his face. He shut the door and walked to where Sakura was. He picked her up and walked into the bedroom with her. He put her into the bed and began unpacking their things. Soon he got so tired he just laid on the floor and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
::MORNING::  
  
Syaoran woke up and felt something warm around him. Sakrua was on the floor next to him with her arms around him. He stroked her hair and wriggled out of her grip careful not to wake her up. He got up and picked up a towel and was about to walk into the on-suite bathroom when....  
  
"Where are you going?" came a voice. He turned around and smiled.  
  
"Im just going to have a wash. You should get up. Lazy" He said walking over to her and tickling her. She giggled and grabbed his wrists. He pulled her up and they kissed eachother.  
  
"Can I go wash now?" Syaoran said quietly.  
  
"No you can smell." Sakura said giggling going to kiss him again but he moved away. Sakura flopped her arms down and walked into their living room. She walked into the kitchen and made some coffee(AN: COFFAY! need some. soooo tiredness). She sat on the sofa and switched on the Tv and began to watch (AN: CARDCAPTORS. ....sorry she didnt really) Shin Chan out of boredom. After drinking her coffee she felt rather sick. She quickly ran to the bath room and held in the vomit and banged on the door. Syaoran opened the door only in his trousers(An: PANTS! Whateva!) and was surprised when Sakura ran past him underneath his arm and began to throw up in the toilet. He walks over to her,kneels down behind her and rubs her back. When shes finished she falls back onto him breathing hard.  
  
"Are you OK, honey?" Syaoran says frowning. Sakura just groaned and rolled over burying her head in his chest. Syaoran picks her up and walks to the phone to call a doctor.  
  
"Hey my wife has just been violently vomitting and shes not looking too good. Do you think we could see a doctor please?" Syaoran said resting the phone on his shoulder stroking Sakura's head.  
  
"Surname please?" the woman at the other end said.  
  
"Li"  
  
"Ok you can bring her in now"  
  
Syaoran hung up the phone and laid Sakura on the sofa. He grabbed a shirt and walked out only to find Sakura not there. He silenced himself and could here her throwing up again. He ran into the bathroom and watched her with a concerned face. He picked her up and quickly got his keys and jumped into the car with her. He watched her roll on the back seat in his mirror. He started the car and sped to the doctors. He pulled her out of the car and walked in.  
  
"Her name please?" An old fag hag said.  
  
"Sakura Li." Syaoran said.  
  
"You can go straight in."  
  
Syaoran ran through.  
  
"ah, Mr Li. What seems to be the problem?" the doctor said.  
  
"She's sick. She was fine this morning but she drunk some coffee and then just became really bad." Syaoran said laying her on the bed.  
  
"Hmm I see. I have a close thing to what it might be but I think it's best for the hospital check it first."  
  
"Why? What do you think it is!?"  
  
"It's nothing too bad. I believe you'd be quite happy to hear it if Im right. I'll phone the hospital as an emergency call. Take her there and she should be able to go straight through."  
  
"Thank you so much." Syaoran said picking Sakura back up.  
  
He walked out to the car slowly.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you're hurting me." Sakura said frowning.  
  
"Im sorry I didnt realise I was holding you so tight. Im gonna take you to the hospital ok?"  
  
"hm ok." sakura said smiluing and then getting into the car managing to stand up.  
  
  
  
Ok yeah the chapter sucked so dont kill me. it was written fast and im really on the verge of boring you too much I think.PLEASE REVIEEEEEEW!  
  
Realla Nights 


	3. Lets go to happy gas land

Lets take a trip to happy gas land  
  
  
  
By Realla Nights  
  
  
  
*sniff* you guys reviewed. How nice. lalalalal anyway ever been on happy gas before and giggled too much? I sure have :D chi!  
  
  
  
Previously on Card Captor Sakura:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got back from their honey moon. Sakura drank some coffee and got sick. But she never USUALLY gets sick from coffee. So whats going on? Syaoran takes her to the hospital to have a look see!  
  
READ ON READERS, READ ON.(march on marchers, march on)  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked into the hospital looking around at all the injured people.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" A lady with a pretty English accent said(AN: I AM NOT REFFERRING TO ME!).  
  
"Um Im Sakura Li. We were told to come here on an emergency call." Sakura said.  
  
"Ah yes. If your husband would please take a seat in the waiting room I'll show you where to go." The nice lady said pointing to some chairs. Sakura kissed Syaoran as he went to sit down and the lady shew her to the other direction.  
  
After about 4 miles of walking round a hospital the lady said  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
Sakura gulped as she saw it was the:  
  
ANTI-NATAL CLINIC!? (AN: The place where pregnant ladies or generally just things to do with female reproduction organs....Ive been there and its soooooo hot!)  
  
"W...WHAT! I dont think Im pregnant slightly." Sakura said.  
  
"Please take a seat. The doctor(AN: Doctress) will be with you in a moment. You can take your jacket off cause tis a little hot in here." The woman said walknig away.  
  
"Oh god. Just when I thought it could get worse." Sakura said to herself. Then a little girl walked up to her and tapped her on the knee with a toy aeroplane. So Sakura decided to play with the little girl.  
  
:::MEANWHILE:::  
  
"Why is this taking so long!?" Syaoran said to himself.  
  
"If you're bored I can show you a special place that makes people laugh." said a little boy.  
  
"Er.....is this some type of game?" Syaoran said not quite sure.  
  
"Er yeah. Its a game of doctors. Everything in the room is plastic...some of its not real.(AN: NOTE THAT HE SAID 'SOME!')" the little boy grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him into the doctors room.  
  
"I'll be the doctor!" The little boy said with glee putting on a George Clooney face(AN: Sorry but I hate the guy and god knows why this little kid watches E.R). Syaoran sighed as the little boy dragged him about.  
  
"What am I then?" he said.  
  
"You can be the person whos on the table whos hurted" the little boy said.  
  
"Um ok" Syaoran said sitting on a chair.  
  
"Right I think we should make it so you're not awake first."  
  
"Um kid, are you sure that isnt real?"  
  
"Er yeah I think so"  
  
The little boy shoved the mask onto Syaorans mouth. Syaoran all of a sudden felt rather giddy and giggly.  
  
"Oops maybe it is. Well Im finished with this patient." The little boy said dragging a laughing Syaoran out and taking him back to the waiting room.  
  
:::MEANWHILE:::  
  
"Right Mrs. Li. I'm doctor Fillangey. The doctor at the surgery seems to think you're on the brink of pregnancy." Said Doctor Fillangey (AN: sorry Phoebe out of F.R.I.E.N.D.S is an inspiration. Use her wisely.).  
  
"I don't see how I can be. I only drank coffee and was sick. How does that say Im pregnant." Sakura said confused.  
  
" Well when women are pregnant, coffee doesn't team up too well with them. This also includes tea, herbal tea and things like that." The doctor said (AN: Thanks Mrs Read. If you wouldn't have told me that when you were having your baby I wouldn't have known. thanks!).  
  
Sakura just sat there shocked. What if she IS pregnant? What will Syaoran do when he finds out!?  
  
"We want to take ome tests Mrs Li."  
  
"You could've just said 'take a pregnancy test!'"  
  
"Well we need a urine sample"  
  
*IM NOT GOING INTO THE REST*  
  
:::AFTER URINE SAMPLE:::  
  
"Hm well it seems the doctor was correct. Congratulations Mrs. Li. You're going to have a BABY!" the woman yelled as if she had cabin fever.(AN: Ive got cabin fever ive got cabin fever. never mind.)  
  
"AH Im too young to have a baby!"  
  
"17 is a fine age. At least you're of legal age. You can always ABORT it"  
  
"no I can't do that"  
  
"Well here are some things and information. HEre is your 'first baby' photograph frame and some spares so you can send out to the family!" The woman said.  
  
"Have a nice day! I'll expect to see you in around 8 months" Sakura heard as she walked out of the door. She walked the 4 miles back to where Syaoran was and when she got the she saw him giggling.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Why are you giggling at yourself?" Sakura said almost laughing herself.  
  
"Some kid...*giggle*....drugged me with *giggle* happy gas!" Syaoran said laughing.  
  
"Oh dear not again. That kid is one pain in the arse." Said the english reception lady.  
  
"How long till it wears off?" Sakura said.  
  
"Around 2 hours."  
  
"So pretty soon then. Ive been in here for atleast 2 and a half." Sakura said. Syaoran suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"woah. That kid knows how to mess with your head." Syaoran said.  
  
"Come on sweety. I have something to tell you when we get home." Sakura said helping him up.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got in the car.  
  
"Is it safe for you to drive?" Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Shut up. That's mean. anyway what did you wanna tell me?"  
  
"Wait till we get home."  
  
Syaoran started the car and then drove to the apartment. As they walked up the stairs Syaoran was 'Can you tell me now? Can you tell me now' ing and Sakura was just smirking. Once they got through the door Syaoran threw the keys on the unit.  
  
" So you can tell me now right?"  
  
"Yeah but you might wanna sit down."  
  
Syaoran gulped as he plonked himself onto the sofa. Sakura searched through her back and found the things Dr Fillangey had given her. She threw them on the chair and sat down with Syaoran and looked at him as her looked at the things.  
  
"Syaoran..... Im pregnant."  
  
  
  
WAHAHAHAHA! EVILNESS! Syaorans not gonna be happppppy. OH deaaaaar! heheheheheh. Anyways I wrote another chapter for yous guys. So you better be happy and not flame me with death glares! RAR OR I WILL TURN INTO AN EVIL MAHARAJAH AND INVADE ALL YOYUR KINGDOMS!  
  
Review please!  
  
ARIGATOU!  
  
Realla! 


	4. Lay off the chicken!

Lay off the chicken  
  
  
  
By Realla Nights!  
  
  
  
Ok Im supposed to be at school and Im going to write this chapter and ive already written the previous chapter today! So much work! I have to be at school right now. Actu.....never mind.  
  
Previously on Card captor Sakura:  
  
Syaoran took Sakura to the hospital. Sakura found it a little hard being in the clinic she was in. Syaoran was in the waiting room and a little kid found him and they played doctors together. The kid drugged Syaoran on happy gas and Sakrua was told shes pregnant. Will Syaoran hate her for it?  
  
  
  
"Syaoran......I'm pregnant." Sakura said. Syaoran was speechless. He sat there and looked through the things. He then looked up to Sakrua with an emotionless face. Then it melted into a smile.  
  
"This is.........I can't believe it. This is GREAT!" syaoran said picking up Sakura and jumping up and down. Sakura sighed with relief and jumped off Syaoran.  
  
"I thought you'd be mad with me."  
  
"MAD AT YOU!? ARE YOU MAD!? Im so happy if this block of apartments fell down right now I wouldn't notice. Oh wait yes I would. I'm gonna get killed by Touya."  
  
"Well you can tell my dad first then he'll stop Touya from going completely nuts."  
  
"I'LL tell him!? You're his daughter."  
  
"Yeah but It's easier for you to tell him. You're not one of his very own offspring. If he's upset then he'll deman me to be on the phone. Its wont be hard. Go on. PLEEEEASE!"  
  
"Oh fine!"  
  
"yay!"  
  
Syaoran walks over to the phone and slowly picks it up. He uses the speed dial button to ring Sakura's father. Only to find that Touya has picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" Touya said in his deep voice.  
  
"Ah um it's me Syaoran...is y..your dad home."  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"I need to speak to him."  
  
"ABOUT WHAT !?"  
  
There was a sound of someone pulling Touya away from the phone in the background.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Yukito-san?"  
  
"Yep it's me. Hey Li-kun."  
  
"Yeah is Fujitaka-san there?"  
  
"He just left the house. May I ask why?"  
  
"Yeah Im sure I can tell you. But you musn't tell Touya. You have to tell Fujitaka. Then get him to tell Touya."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sakura and I are going to have a baby."  
  
"Really!? Wow thats great! Congratulations!"  
  
"Whats going on!?" Touya said in the background.  
  
" Thanks!"  
  
"I'll pass it on. Ja!"  
  
Syaoran put down the phone and flopped onto the sofa. Sakura laid down on him and then remembered something.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN! I need to tell her. She jumped up running to the phone and pressing the speed dial for Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Moshi Moshi!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I have some great news I want you and Eriol to know about!"  
  
"Hang on a sec let me put the phone on loudspeaker. Ok then go ahead."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan. Eriol-kun. Me and syaoran are going to have a baby!"  
  
"WHAT!? Oh my god Oh my god! I can believe it! AHHHH!" Screaming and laughing was heard as Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Yeah Ok I understand you're excited but jeez you dont have to deafen me!"  
  
"Whens it due?"  
  
"In about 8 months. I dont know exactly yet."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Thats when our wedding is..."  
  
"Awww Tomoyo-chan don't be sad. I'll still come if the baby hasn't arrived by then."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look no buts. I promise."  
  
" hm ok!"  
  
"I'll talk to you later ok?"  
  
"Ok!?"  
  
Sakura put down the phone.  
  
"She was excited." she said laughing. She then went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Then someone stopped her.  
  
"No coffee." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh yah. You know what I really feel like eating some chicken!"  
  
"I wonder if your pregnancy will be different to others because you are a descendant of clow reed(AN: oh shut up). I mean you've already been sick on coffee and you're already starting to get cravings."  
  
"Hm. CHICKEN!" she cried.  
  
"Ok Ok. We'll order in a KFC(AN: Alright who the HELL doesnt know what KFC is! Finger lickin good!).  
  
  
  
::2 hours later::  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN! I want some CHICKEN!" Sakura moaned.  
  
"Lay off the chicken!" Syaoran said.  
  
"But I cant!"  
  
"Yes You can. Eat something healthy."  
  
"But the baby wants CHICKEN!"  
  
"Fine Fine."  
  
Syaoran got up and cooked some chicken.  
  
After 2 dishes of chicken it was getting late and Sakura had fallen asleep so syaoran picked her up and took her to bed and they both went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Jeez I need to end the chapter there. My neck is almost dying!  
  
Sorry it was a boring chapter. Im trying to make it better!  
  
I know this one was short too. 


End file.
